


the one with katherine heigl

by poketa



Series: friends AU [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: rachel isn't high maintenance.but...she kinda is.(friends. 6x12)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: friends AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	the one with katherine heigl

**Author's Note:**

> and the friends au got another one because I love this universe! enjoy it!

They are having drinks and watching  _ 27 Dresses - _ It's not really that much fun, until Santana speaks and everyone perks up from their spot.

"Alright, who would do Katherine Heigl? I would" she says with a smirk and her girlfriend is the first to speak.

"She's hot" Brittany replies with a nod "I would totally tap that"

Rachel waits for a second but agrees with them "Alright, me too" she looks back at Quinn, who playfully scoffs and Rachel with a grin adds "you're still prettier than her, babe"

Quinn murmurs but then replies louder as the three of them stare at her "She's not really my type" she shrugs.

"Okay, I’ve got a question" Santana perks up and her smirk is devilish "If you had to pick one of us to date, who would it be?" She motions to both her and Brittany.

Quinn frowns as she tightens her grip on Rachel's shoulder "I don’t know" 

"Me neither" Rachel says before Santana can demand the question from her but it's Brittany who speaks

"Quinn"

"What?" Rachel questions instantly

"Me too" Santana answers as Rachel fumes "I mean, me neither" and it's evident she is trying to move the focus away from her as she laughs and puts the volume back on the TV and everyone turns back to the movie but Rachel can't help but frown. 

* * *

"They picked you" Rachel says as she paces around Quinn's room and the blonde tries to not laugh but it's kind of adorable "I mean, Santana tried to back out of it, but it was obvious. They picked you" 

"Babe" Quinn argues "Brittany probably picked me for some ridiculous reason, it's Brittany we are talking about" the blonde reasons and then frowns "Santana just wanted to piss you off" 

"Still" Rachel fights as she sits on the bed and Quinn tries to calm her down but Rachel just turns around on the bed and Quinn sighs.

They will have to clear this up.

* * *

"Hey, you guys" Rachel says as she enters the apartment and drops her coat and purse on the table.

"Hey" both Brittany and Quinn reply and Rachel can't help but remember the event that happened the night before.

She walks to the couch, where Brittany is laying on Quinn's tights while the blonde reads and her laugh is nothing but forced "Oh, don’t you guys look cute" Rachel voices "You guys make such a cute couple" 

Quinn instantly frowns as she lowers her book and gazes at her girlfriend "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Laughing, Rachel replies "Nothing, I’m just trying to recreate some of the fun that we had here the other day" she turns to Brittany with a smile "Remember, when you picked Quinn over me? That was funny"

"I guess it was kinda funny" Brittanny replies as she plays with the ends of her hair.

But Rachel just explodes.

"It wasn’t funny at all! Why would you do that? Why didn’t you pick me?" She inquires and her real feelings come out.

"Fine" Brittany replies as she drops her hair and looks back at her "The reason that I was leaning a little bit more toward Quinn than you is just that you’re … just …" she frowns as she sits on the couch and moves away from Quinn "kinda high maintenance—Okay let’s go to lunch" she says quickly averting her eyes.

Quinn groans.

"That is completely untrue. You think I’m high maintenance?" Rachel inquires as her girlfriend pleads with her eyes to drop it "Okay, prove it. I want you to make a list and we’re going to go through it point by point!" She offers with a smile.

"No, okay, you’re right" Brittanny replies and she looks distressed "You’re easy-going. You’re just not as easy-going as Quinn" She grimaces and Quinn facepalms "She’s just more flexible and-and mellow. That’s all" the taller blonde adds.

Quinn tries to fix it as she stands and moves to her girlfriend "People are different" she adds "you're amazing, babe"

"Ya, you know, Quinn!" Brittanny picks up with a smile and Quinn turns to her again "she’ll do whatever you want. Y’know, you can just walk all over her" 

And Quinn scoffs "What? Wait a minute. What are you saying, that I’m a pushover? I’m not a pushover" she crosses her arms over.

Brittanny laughs "Alright, you're not a pushover"

"Oh my … you think I’m a pushover" Quinn replies offended "Well wait, watch this, you know what? You’re not invited to lunch. What do you think of that?" She grabs her coat and her purse from the coffee table "I think that’s pretty strong, that’s what I think. Come on, Rachel, let’s go to lunch"

And Rachel turns to Brittany one last time as she walks to the table and grabs her own things "You start working on that list" she says to the taller blonde with a glare.

But Brittany is already back on her own world.  
  


* * *

"I cannot believe her" Quinn comments as they walk through the hallway.

"I know" Rachel replies as she shakes her head and takes her girlfriend's hand "Where do you wanna go eat?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh, oh" Quinn hums as they descend the stairs "I love that Japanese place" she says with a grin.

Rachel makes a face "I’m sick of Japanese" she continues "We’re not going there"

"All right" Quinn accepts with a nod "wherever you wanna go is cool" as she kisses her cheek

"Alright" Rachel accepts with a satisfied nod.

* * *

Both Rachel and Quinn enter the apartment to find their friend sitting on the couch and both nod to each other as they walk to the living room.

"Britt" Quinn calls and their friend looks up "We would like to talk to you for a second"

"Okay" Brittany accepts as she leaves Lord Tubbington aside. Rachel makes a signal to her girlfriend and Quinn exhales "Yes, we are very sorry to tell you this, but you, Brittany" Quinn says with a frown "are flaky"

Brittany blinks at them "What's that?"

Quinn sighs but Rachel prompts her "It means you don't function in society quite like everyone else" she explains, measuring her words "kind of..you're not reliable"

But Brittany just chuckles "That true, I am flaky"

"So, what, you’re just, you’re just okay with being flaky?" Rachel inquires with a surprised face as she crosses her arms over.

"Yeah, totally" Brittany replies with a smile "San loves me the same"

Quinn understands her logic and smiles too "Well, then, I’m okay with being pushover" she turns to Rachel "if it's for the person I love"

Brittany makes an ' _ aww'  _ sound.

But Rachel doesn't seem to hear it "Well, then, I’m okay with being high maintenance" she defends for all of two seconds before yelling "I am not high maintenance!"

Quinn sighs as she shakes her head and walks to the kitchen deciding to leave them be.

"Who said you were?" Brittany asks with confusion.

Rachel makes a distressed noise "You did!"

The taller blonde snickers "Oh, I’m flaky" she stands from the couch and moves to her room "I’ll say anything" she continues, Lord Tubbington trailing behind her.

Quinn just drops her head to the refrigerator as Rachel huffs and marches to her room.

She's not going to let this go any soon.

* * *

They enter the Central Perk hand in hand and Quinn exhales deeply, preparing herself.

"Hey, it’s Brittany" Rachel turns to her girlfriend with a big smile "Um, why don’t you tell her what you were telling me earlier about me not being high maintenance?"

Santana and Quinn exchange a look as Brittany looks expectantly back at them.

Quinn exhales.

"Rachel is a self-sufficient, together lady" Quinn pauses as she mulls over her words "Being with her has been like being on a vacation. And what may be perceived as high maintenance is merely attention to detail an" Quinn falters and Rachel prompts her with a raise of her brow "generosity of spirit"

Instantly, Santana cackles.

"Wow, you know what? That is the best fake speech I think I’ve ever heard" the latina comments with a shake of her head as she sips her coffee.

Brittany frowns as she turns to her girlfriend "Really? I’ve heard better" she adds.

"Wait, wait, she came up with that herself" Rachel argues as Quinn looks more distressed "Tell them, Quinn"

But her girlfriend confesses with a deep sigh "she made me say that" she turns to Rachel with an apologetic expression " _sorry_ "

"Look, I am not high maintenance. I am not, Quinn" Rachel argues with a frown, dropping her hand as she sits on the other couch with a pout.

"But you are" Quinn says as she takes a sit on the seat available beside her "You’re a little high maintenance"

Rachel gasps "You're not getting laid _ever_ again" 

Quinn frowns.

And then seems to understand something as she explains "You’re not easy-going, but you’re passionate, and that’s good" Quinn continues, taking Rachel's hands with her left hand as her right smooths over the lines of the frown on her girlfriend's face "And when you get upset about the little things, I think that I’m pretty good about making you feel better about that. And that’s good too"

Rachel laughs and Quinn knows she isn't upset anymore. Maybe she doesn't suck at being a girlfriend.

"So, they can say that you’re high maintenance, but it’s okay" Quinn continues with a grin and it's so clear how in love she is with this woman in front of her, that it doesn't bother that they aren't alone and she will teased about this later "because I like…maintaining you"

They hug each other and Rachel blushes intensely, at that moment, they get called for their coffees and Quinn stands to get them as Brittany sits back again with her and Santana stands with Quinn just to tease her.

"Brittany" Rachel informs her taller friend "it’s okay that you don’t want me to be your girlfriend because I have the best girlfriend" she expresses with an enamored face.

Brittany frowns but then grins "Y’know, suddenly I find you very attractive" but Rachel just shakes her head at her.

She has the best girlfriend in the world, it doesn't matter if no one else would choose her, because Quinn did.

* * *

They are all watching  _ Mean Girls  _ when suddenly Brittanny interrupts the movie.

"Hey, I never got to hear who you guys would pick to be your girlfriend" she voices and the other three women on the couch look at her.

Rachel shakes her head "I pick you, Brittany" as Santana frowns.

" _ Hey"  _ the latina tries to interrupt "why not me?'

"Oh, yeah" Quinn replies with a smirk as she sees the growing frown on her friend's face "Definitely you, Britt"

Brittany moves her fist to the air "Yeah, well, I kinda thought" she says with fake humility as Santana starts to curse in Spanish.

"Ungrateful bitches why you didn't pick me?"

Both Rachel and Quinn just send her a look.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
